Inktober Writing Prompt - Comfort
by MegaMon2580
Summary: Nineteen of Thirty-One prompts. "What are you doing here?" "I'm here because I've heard you're down." "What're you talking about? I'm fine!" "Mmmhmm."


Ah, what's life without plot twists?

* * *

Ah, the CCPD. How much Barry didn't want to be there. Every one of the police force had begun to harass him. Ever since a rumor had gone out that Barry had a boyfriend, everyone wanted to know who it was. Currently, said speedster was hiding out in Jitters.

"Barry?"

The green-eyed male looked up to see Oliver Queen standing in front of his table.

"May I join you?" he asked.

Barry nodded and waved his hand to the seat across from him. Oliver sat in the offered chair while nursing a cup (Barry couldn't tell what he had in his cup. Coffee, perhaps?).

"Ollie, what are you doing here?" Barry asked the older man.

"I'm here because I've heard you're down," was his reply.

"What're you talking about? I'm fine!"

"Mmmhmm."

Barry dropped his head onto the table with a soft whack.

"What did I do wrong?" Barry mumbled pathetically.

"Nothing. I heard from Iris that you were having a tough time at work," Oliver told the younger man.

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me there's a rumor about you floating around the CCPD. Care to share?"

"They've been giving me a hard time because you and I are dating."

"Is that so?"

"Please please please don't do anything! Ollie, I swear I'm okay!"

"Bear, you're crying."

Barry widened his eyes and felt that, yes, he was, in fact, crying. He wiped the evidence away.

"Will you come with me to the Arrow Cave?" Oliver whispered.

"I don't know if I could," Barry admitted. "I'm only on my break."

"What if I told you that I may or may not have called Joe to excuse you?"

"You did what?!"

"Relax, Joe said he'd tell your captain you weren't coming back for the rest of the day. So, will you come with me to the Arrow Cave?"

Barry sighed before nodded. They finished their drinks before they walked to where Oliver had parked his motorcycle.

"Hop on," Oliver smirked.

"Shut up," Barry hissed without any heat behind his words. "You know this will confirm everything about what's been circling around the CCPD, right?"

"So what?"

Barry simply groaned in response.

~!~

By the time they got to the Arrow Cave, it was starting to get dark.

"Come on, Bear," Oliver said while trying to get Barry to move.

"But Ollie," Barry whined. "I have to go back to work."

"Not anymore you don't. How about you sit down with me?"

Barry reluctantly nodded, his eyes suspiciously glassy. Oliver sat down on the two-seater in the lounge (A.N. I don't know if there is actually one but roll with it). Barry immediately cuddled closer to the older man. It wasn't very comfortable for either of them because of their tall heights, but they made due. It was a few minutes of complete silence until Barry broke with a small sniffle. Oliver looked down at the younger man, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bear? What's wrong?" Oliver asked, worry coloring his voice.

"Nothing," Barry mumbled softly, tears threatening to spill over.

"It's okay to cry, you know. I won't judge."

"But I'm not about to cry!"

"What did they say about the rumor?"

Silence.

"Barry."

"They made fun of you and the Arrow," Barry blurted out.

"What do you mean?"

"T-they kept s-saying how I alw-ways had the Arrow w-watching over me when h-he was supposed to be in Star City."

"What's so bad about it?"

"I don't know."

"What else did they say?"

More silence.

"Bear? What did they say?"

Barry shook his head, tears leaking from his tear ducts. He hiccuped a sob.

"Oh, Bear."

Oliver held the young man through the emotional rollercoaster. It was many, many minutes before Barry had calmed down to properly talk.

"You wanna tell me what else they told you?" Oliver whispered.

"T-they... they..." Barry stuttered. "They threatened to hurt you."

"How so?"

"Think about it."

Oliver sighed.

"Barry, there's no way they can hurt me. I can hurt them a hell of a lot worse then they can do to me."

"I know. But, it soon turned from you to me."

Oliver growled. "You should defend yourself!"

"How can I?! All I am is the nerdy forensic scientist! They don't know that I'm the Flash and can take them all out in a matter of seconds!"

"Okay okay, calm down. You're right."

Barry let out a loud yawn.

"How's about you sleep here tonight? You can spend the weekend here if you'd like."

The young scientist smiled through the tear tracks. "I'd like that."

"Good."

Barry soon fell into an exhausted sleep, comforted by his boyfriend.

~!~

Oliver smiled as Barry fell asleep in his arms. He planted a kiss on Barry's forehead.

"Don't worry," Oliver whispered. "I'll make sure the assholes in the CCPD get what they deserve. They'll never hurt you like this again. They'll all know that you're mine and when you hurt something of mine, there's gonna be hell to pay."

He could have sworn he saw Barry smile in his sleep and cuddle impossibly closer. Ah, he knew there was a reason he loved the adorable and geeky scientist.

* * *

Oof, it's so cringy. Hopefully not too bad though...

~*MegaMon2580*~


End file.
